Damien: El Ascenso del Anticristo
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Precuela de la "Trilogía de la Bestia". ¿Cómo llegó Damien Thorn a la Presidencia de los Estados Unidos? ¿Qué hilos y qué resortes debió mover para conquistar el poder? Averígualo leyendo este mini-fic de cinco capítulos.


**DAMIEN **

**El Ascenso del Anticristo **

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**Nota del Autor****: Esta historia transcurre antes de **_**"El Código Armageddon"**_** y sus dos continuaciones, **_**"La Abominación"**_** y **_**"Megiddo"**_**. Es una suerte de Precuela a lo que yo he dado en llamar **_**La Trilogía de la Bestia**_**.**

* * *

><p><em>"Me paré sobre la arena del mar, y vi subir del mar una Bestia que tenía siete cabezas y diez cuernos; y en sus cuernos diez diademas; y sobre su cabeza, un nombre blasfemo […] y el Dragón le dio su poder y su trono, y gran autoridad".<em>

**Apocalipsis 13:1,2 **

**CAPITULO 1 **

**Washington D.C. **

**Un año atrás… **

-Me alegra que hayamos podido reunirnos, Gene – dijo Damien Thorn, joven empresario de tan sólo 32 años de edad, CEO de Industrias Thorn y, quizás, unos de los hombres más ricos del planeta – Ya apenas si puedo verlos a Karen y a ti por Chicago. Tienen que volver a visitarme por allá. Sé que a Paul le encantaría verlos de nuevo.

Eugene "Gene" York sonrió. Lo mismo hizo Karen, su esposa, mientras quitaba los platos de la mesa. Ambos eran una feliz pareja joven con un gran futuro por delante: Gene era congresista, un postulante a la Presidencia de los Estados Unidos, y a su vez –en opinión de su esposa– un hombre justo y leal, la persona indicada para ocupar el cargo de Primer Mandatario.

-Nos gustaría – dijo Gene a su amigo – pero desgraciadamente, entre mi campaña electoral y los asuntos en el Congreso, sólo vemos aeropuertos.

-Dímelo a mí – suspiró Karen, sirviéndole a Damien una taza de café – Sabía que Gene planeaba una carrera política cuando me casé con él. Estoy resignada a ser una "viuda del Congreso".

-Vamos, Karen – rió Damien – No puedes engañarme… ¡Sé lo ocupada que estás con la Comisión de Seguridad de productos para el consumidor!

Karen se ruborizó. Se limitó a sonreír en silencio mientras le servía café a su marido también.

-Les ha ido bien a ambos – comentó Damien, luego de una pausa dedicada a tomarse el suyo – ¿Para cuándo los hijos, eh?

Un nuevo silencio se produjo en el comedor. Karen y Gene se miraron, incomodos. Ella bajó la vista, avergonzada, y él carraspeó.

-Seguimos intentando… pero parece que el Señor todavía no se ha dignado a bendecirnos con uno – confesó Gene.

-Entiendo. Lo siento, amigos – repuso Damien, disculpándose. Parecía sinceramente abochornado – Soy un bocazas.

-Oh, pierde cuidado. No pasa nada – el joven congresista quiso de esa forma quitarle hierro al asunto – Estamos acostumbrados…

-No nos cerramos a vías alternativas, sin embargo – confesó su esposa, para luego volver a ruborizarse y callar.

-Humm… sí – corroboró Gene, tomando un trago de café – Aunque las adopciones están un poco… complicadas. Aunque no lo parezca, los congresistas tienen un límite. Como a cualquier hijo de vecino, nos ponen en una lista de espera bastante extensa. Como sea – decidió cambiar de tema, al ver lo molesta que Karen se sentía – Como ya sabes, he anunciado mi candidatura a Presidente de la Nación. Karen y yo hemos estado discutiendo sobre esto y… y nos gustaría que estés en nuestro equipo.

-Caray – Damien pestañeó, perplejo – ¡Me tomas por sorpresa, Gene! Yo… no sé qué decir… El manejo de Industrias Thorn me tiene totalmente absorbido… ¿Crees que sea el tipo indicado para lo que me necesitas?

-Sin duda – el congresista sonrió – No veo cómo no podrías no estar ahí, amigo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas con nosotros a esta aventura política?

Internamente, Damien sonrió. Su plan iba a pedir de boca. Pero pese a que todo marchaba como lo calculó, decidió fingir modestia.

-Pues… me halagas, Gene – dijo – Pero necesitaré un tiempo para pensarlo – y se tomó tranquilamente el resto de su café.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2 <strong>

**Semanas después… **

Metido de lleno en la campaña electoral de su amigo, Damien utiliza los vastos recursos de Industrias Thorn para promocionarlo y posicionarlo en la cima. Gene asiste a debates televisivos, conferencias, etc, etc, y gracias a ello –y el hábil y sutil manejo de Damien– su imagen pública como político honesto, comprometido e intachable quedó asentada en la mentalidad y los corazones de las masas.

Finalmente, ya cercana la fecha del inicio de los comicios, se celebró un mitin del Partido Demócrata en Calvin City, Pennsylvania, al que asistieron muchas personas. Gene, junto con su esposa, acudieron al lugar y el candidato dio un aclamado discurso.

-Administraciones anteriores han ignorado los problemas, esperando pasárselos a las generaciones futuras – dijo – ¡Yo digo _"basta"_! ¡La hora de actuar es AHORA!

Aquella arenga obtuvo como resultado la ovación de la multitud. Tras el escenario, un complacido Damien hablaba por teléfono celular con su socio y acolito en Chicago, Paul Buher.

-_Según las últimas encuestas, tu candidato ha ganado otros diez puntos_ – dijo Buher desde el otro lado de la línea – _Si sigue así, Eugene York será el próximo Presidente de los Estados Unidos…_

-No, Paul. Eso no va a ocurrir – comentó Damien, lacónicamente – Lo tengo todo calculado – echó un vistazo al escenario. Gene y Karen saludaban a la gente tomados de la mano – En este preciso momento, mi pobre amigo va a sufrir un pequeño atentado que le costará la carrera política… allanándome a mí el camino para ocupar su lugar.

En ese instante, se produjo un disparo. Damien sonrió al ver la conmoción de todos los presentes. Consultó su reloj-pulsera.

-Justo a tiempo… Lo siento, Paul. Voy a tenerte que cortar. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Charlamos luego. Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3 <strong>

**Centro Médico Bethseda. **

**Más tarde. **

Gene York no estaba muerto… aun. Había sido gravemente herido, eso sí. El culpable fue un asaltante no identificado, quien se abalanzó sobre él saliendo de la multitud y le disparó con una pistola. La bala había atravesado algunos órganos vitales, pero York –como se ha dicho– no murió en ese instante. Agonizaría bastante tiempo y, según cálculos de Damien, todavía podría mantener la conciencia el suficiente para un hecho muy especial: _el relevo_.

-Gene, lo siento – se disculpó el joven Anticristo, parado al lado de la cama de hospital donde yacía su amigo, haciendo fuerza por mantenerse despierto y no sucumbir a la gravedad de sus heridas. En el otro extremo, Karen sollozaba desconsoladamente, mientras le sostenía una mano a su esposo – Debí saber que esto podría pasar. ¡Me encargaré personalmente de despedir al inepto servicio de seguridad y mover cielo y tierra para buscar al loco que te disparó!

-Olvídalo… - suspiró Gene, con dificultad. Miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos – No puedo… permitir que nada te pase. Ahora… te necesitamos más que nunca… Damien…

-Seguro. Pídeme lo que quieras, amigo. Lo que sea – Damien fue muy convincente en sus palabras. Aquél era su don, su talento natural (¿o habría que decir _sobrenatural_?). Lo había heredado de su padre. De su _verdadero_ padre.

-Estoy fuera… no estoy para ser Presidente… no sé si saldré vivo de esta…

-¡Oh, Gene! – musitó Karen, llorando con más fuerza.

-No digas eso, amigo. Te pondrás bien. Ya verás – mintió Damien.

-No… No lo haré. Y no tenemos tiempo de… buscarme un reemplazo entre los miembros de mi partido… de modo que voy a pedirte algo…

-Lo que sea – Damien aguardó, expectante. El momento iba a llegar.

-Quiero… que tú seas mi relevo.

-Pero Gene, ¡yo no soy político! No podría…

-La gente te admira… te han visto conmigo… saben la clase de persona que eres… Por favor, Damien. Prométeme que lo harás… ¡Prométemelo!

-Gene – Damien, los ojos falsamente llenos de lágrimas, aferró al congresista de la otra mano – ¡Te lo prometo! Te lo prometo…

A la salida de la habitación hospitalaria, Damien y Karen se reunieron. Siguiendo con su pantomima, el Anticristo se sentó en un banco y enterró la cara entre sus manos, fingiéndose compungido.

-No puedo creer la fe que tiene en mí, Karen – dijo – Especialmente después de que le he fallado tan vergonzosamente.

-No seas tan duro contigo, Damien – lo consoló ella – No pudiste evitar lo que pasó. Créeme: _yo estuve allí_. Lo vi – Karen ahogó un nuevo acceso de llanto. Damien le alcanzó un pañuelo – Gracias – dijo, secándose las lágrimas.

-Y ahora, esto… No sé si voy a poderlo hacer…

-¡Sí! ¡Sí que puedes! Gene no confiaba en otro que no seas tú. ¡Tienes que poder! Por favor, Damien. ¡Piensa en el futuro!

El Anticristo se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte, en silencio.

-El futuro. Sí – admitió – Es verdad, Karen. Se lo prometí a Gene – se puso de pie con decisión – ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Lo haré! ¡América necesita un cambio, para que delincuentes como el que baleó a tu marido no sigan libres! Lo haré. _**¡Seré el próximo Presidente de los Estados Unidos!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4 <strong>

Con Gene York fuera de juego y utilizando su plataforma política previamente armada, Damien se metió de lleno en la carrera presidencial. Así lo reflejó el canal de noticias CNN en mitad de uno de sus tele-diarios:

-_…Y así, tras meditarlo profundamente, he decidido honrar a mi amigo Gene accediendo a su pedido. ¡Me presentaré como candidato para Presidente de los Estados Unidos! _

La imagen grabada de Damien dando una conferencia de prensa fue suplantada por el conductor del noticiero. El hombre continuó la posta a partir de ahí:

-…Esta declaración fue hecha hace minutos en ronda de prensa por el empresario e industrial Damien Thorn, donde dejó patente su intención de continuar con el trabajo de su amigo herido, el congresista estrella Gene York. Las reacciones a este anuncio fueron inmediatas… y no todas a favor.

El presentador del noticiero dio paso esta vez a la imagen grabada de Richard Morton, responsable máximo del Instituto de Derecho.

-_¿Es una broma? _– preguntó al periodista que lo entrevistaba – _¡Damien Thorn no tiene la edad legal siquiera para ser Presidente de la Nación, en el hipotético y poco probable caso de que fuese elegido y ganase! Personalmente, elevaré una protesta formal al Tribunal Supremo de Justicia para que se expida cuanto antes sobre este caso. _

De nuevo, retornó el presentador del noticiero:

-Las declaraciones de Morton se suman a otras voces contrarias a la candidatura de Thorn, quienes insisten que por impedimentos legales, es un hecho inviable. Fuera como fuera, la cuestión de la elegibilidad del joven empresario se decidirá en una sesión extraordinaria y especial en simultáneo del Tribunal Supremo de Justicia y del Congreso la semana que viene. Hasta entonces, tendremos que conformarnos con especular cuál podría llegar a ser el veredicto: _¿Positivo o negativo? _

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

**Chicago. Edificio Thorn. **

**Una semana más tarde. **

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Damien – dijo Paul Buher. El Anticristo y él se hallaban sentados frente a frente en el interior de la lujosa oficina que el primero tenía, con una panorámica de la ciudad de Chicago y sus altos rascacielos – Nuestra gente en Washington lo arreglará. Después de todo, es un lio legal, un tecnicismo arcaico y sin importancia.

-Tal vez. Pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder el premio mayor – Damien se puso de pie. Caminó hasta un ventanal, observando la ciudad y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – Estoy demasiado cerca de lograr mi objetivo. La Casa Blanca sólo es un peldaño más para la consolidación de mi poder y la gloria de mi Padre.

-Te lo repito: nada de qué preocuparse – insistió Buher – Tenemos acólitos infiltrados en el Tribunal Supremo de Justicia y en el Congreso. Saldrá todo bien, ya verás.

De repente, el celular de Paul sonó. Era como si hubiera estado esperando hasta ese momento para hacerlo. El anciano atendió.

-Stephenson. Justo esperábamos su llamada – dijo – Dígame: _¿Cuál es el veredicto? _

Se produjo un instante de silencio. Dándole la espalda y todavía mirando los rascacielos de Chicago, Damien aguardó, expectante.

-Entiendo – Buher asintió – Sí, se lo diré. Quédese tranquilo. Adiós – cortó y esperó a que el Anticristo se volviera y lo mirara para darle la noticia – Felicitaciones, Damien. Tienes carta blanca y libertad de acción. Tal y como te dije que sucedería. _¡La Presidencia de la Nación prácticamente es tuya! _

Damien no dijo nada. Tan sólo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa, satisfecho.

**EL PRINCIPIO…**


End file.
